Life and Death
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Hunger Games AU: She waited five years in the reaping and went into the arena. All just for him... Korrlok


**Life and Death**

Chapter One

Five Years

* * *

District Two was the best district of them all. They were even greater than District One. Strength and might was better than fashion and flare.

This year was going to be the seventy-third annual Hunger Games. Tarrlok won the fifty-first Hunger Games twenty-two years ago when he was fifteen, and was now a mentor to future tributes. His father, Yakone, was a champion many years ago when he was seventeen. His older brother, Noatak, unfortunately died in one of the games when he was but fourteen. Last year, his district won. This year, he hoped they win again.

This year's tributes from District Two were a girl named Korra and a boy named Hasook. They were both seventeen. Hasook was a stoic personality, but he was enthusiastic to get into the arena. Korra had the makings of a warrior, what with her strength and physique, but there was something different about her than most tributes. She, too was a legacy, for her father was a victor as well.

Most people from his district had a smug air about them, but there was this air about Korra that didn't seem stuck up. She was cocky, and had enough confidence, though she seemed upset that she was going to be sent into the arena. Most kids from District Two would be glad to die for their people.

When she was training with other tributes once they got to the Capitol, she didn't sneer or gave them the silent treatment like most Careers. She smiled and was polite to the other children from the other districts, even District Twelve. She even helped up a young girl from District Eight to her feet. The other children were even surprised by how polite she was.

One night, he came by their rooms to see how they were doing. Korra sat on the windowsill of her room, looking out the city and the lights.

Tarrlok smiled. "Great work out there, today… Most people are already placing bets on you. Helping that girl from District Eight when she fell really helped boost your ratings."

Korra turned to look at him. "Thanks… What you said about picking a net over a shield really helped. I'll be sure to remember that next time."

Tarrlok froze before he stepped out of her room. He then turned to look at her. "By the way you've been acting recently, it seems like you don't want to be here."

Her burrow furrowed. "Want… to be here?"

"Our District is one of the Careers. We almost win every year. Why do you feel like you want to die before even entering the arena?"

"Well, we are dying anyways, aren't we? If I don't make it out alive, I won't see my parents ever again. My friends, my home… Didn't you think that when you were a tribute?"

"Yes, I did, but at least I'm here right now, right? I was champion twenty-two years ago. It's in my blood, our blood. My father was a champion before me."

Korra got up from the windowsill. "My parents didn't want me to be a tribute in the first place." She drew closer to where he stood.

"The Games? This whole system? It's corrupt. Years and years, they send us kids for us to die. And for what? Bets and entertainment, just for the enjoyment of the Capitol while others suffer? My father showed me the sufferings of other Districts. He taught me to see the truth behind everything. "Don't follow the crowd, Korra. Rather have black wool on your skin, rather than go with the rest of the sheep." District eight, they don't even let the people touch the grain they grow to feed their families. That girl I was helping? She probably didn't even get to eat for a week."

Tarrlok couldn't say a word. Tonraq, her father was about his age. After he won the games, there was something different about him. Rather than relish in his victory, he became more active in Capitol government affairs. Then again, there were always the oddballs in every district, even District Two. Not all people were like what each district expected them to.

The Games, being a victor. The fame and the glory that came along with it… was it all for naught? Was it all just for show to distract everyone from the reality that was in front of their faces?

Perhaps Korra had a point.

"Get some rest… We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Ever since Korra learned about the Hunger Games as a child, she went along with everyone else's enthusiasm. Her father, being a victor brought glory to her family, but her father told her the truth about the Capitol. Despite her father's true secret alliance, her parents let her start training as a Career as most District Two children did. She loved to be athletically active, anyways.

During her first reaping when she was twelve, and when _he_ came on the stage, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

 _Tarrlok_.

Mentor and victor, he had just the right amount of confidence and poise that of a warrior. Even during the reaping, all she could focus on was him. At that moment, she wanted to be a tribute, just to be beside him.

She waited five long years for that to come true. If not for the Games and the horrible things that they stood for, then for Tarrlok. All just for him to see her.

The games were about to begin. Once she stepped beyond that threshold, it was either life or death. This was her only chance before it was too late.

She turned around, placed a hand on her mentor's face and kissed him.

Utter shock was on his face.

"Just in case if I don't make it back…"

She dashed into the entrance.


End file.
